


Sleepyhead

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff, M/M, sam and jess have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been sharing a bed for over a month now, and Dean still hasn't gotten tired of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepyhead

"You still awake?"  
Cas is curled away, dark thick hair sticking out at odd angles. He looks, to Dean, like the sky right after the sun has set; tranquil, and very much asleep.  
Dean chuckles softly and hangs up his coat. It's three in the morning, which was late (early?) to be out, even for him, but Sam and Jess hadn't gotten back until two, and who else was going to watch Mary? Dean had decided his niece was worth the hour-long drive upstate, but he'd have to see about having Sam and Jess find a different sitter on long nights like this. Dean hadn't even been able to say goodnight to Cas.  
Dean looks at him now, in a tight fetal position, hunched under the thick blankets Cas had insisted on. Dean can't help the smile that cracks through his face.  
Shucking off his layers of shirts and unbuckling and tossing his jeans, Dean carefully slides into the bed beside Cas and reaches over him to turn off the lamp and close the book he'd fallen asleep reading. Once the room is plunged into darkness, Dean folds himself around Cas, looping his arms around Cas's waist and burying his face in the warm skin of Cas's shoulder. He smells like sunshine and grass and lemonade.  
"Dean?" Cas mumbles it softly, voice low and rough and raspy. Dean laughs quietly and presses a kiss to his shoulder.  
"I'm home," he whispers. "Sorry it took so long."  
"I was going to stay up," Cas says, sounding upset.  
Dean smiles against his skin and wraps his probably freezing cold feet around Cas's warm ones. "It's okay, if you were that tired then it's good you fell asleep. And now I'm here, so I can tell you goodnight."  
Dean can't see his face, but he's sure Cas is giving the wall his eyes-closed, sleepy half smile. Dean's never really been jealous of a wall before.  
"Goodnight," Cas sighs softly, voice so full of affection it makes Dean feel threatened in his masculinity, which hasn't been easy to do in the past year or so.  
Dean trails his fingers down Cas's side and smiles. "Night, Cas."  
It seems to be no use, however, because the guy is already asleep. Dean smiles sleepily and decides to follow his example, pressing his forehead to where Cas's spine sticks out a bit as his neck curves into his back. A minute later, Dean's asleep, and for once he wouldn't have anything to dream about.


End file.
